Final Turn AU
by Rodolfo Gonzalez S
Summary: Well ... I thank Bushiroad for giving us a good ending, but I made my own Final Turn. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_After Chrono promised Onimaru that he would bring Kazuma back. Both he and his former teammates went to ibuki's office, as they had made a decision._

"I think you already know, but... now you are all we have, so if you want to do something before leaving, do it now." Ibuki told them, who was very serious due to the situation.

"Understood!" the three members of try 3 responded.

* * *

 _ **Shion...**_

"I can't believe it, on one hand ... I'm glad to fight again on the side of those two, but I would like it to be in other situations." Shion thought, but in that he saw someone arrive.

"Something happens, young master?" Iwakura asked his young master.

"why you ask?" He answered him, since he knew that I was going through something very difficult.

"You look worried, so I thought something might be happen." respond his butler.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Shion replied.

"Are you sure?" Iwakura asked him.

"Yeah, I had my doubts, but now they are clearer now... I was afraid of failing, what would happen if we didn't beat Gyze?" said the blonde clenching his fists ... "but we must believe that we can win, no matter how difficult it is, since there are many people waiting for our return." added Shion, who goes to look for Tokoha and Chrono.

* * *

 _ **Tokoha...**_

"So you're leaving now?" Mamoru asked her.

"Yeah, and I think this will be the hardest fight I've ever had," Tokoha replied to his brother.

"Yes, but look at the positive side." Mamoru said trying to calm his little sister, as she was still nervous.

"And what is the positive side?" she asked him.

"Chrono and Shion will be with you, whatever happens you can count on them." Mamoru replies, to which Tokoha adds ... "You're right, I just hope that a " **certain person understands that."**

"Well ... why don't you go and talk to him..." said Mamoru, who hugs his sister.

"I'll do that." Tokoha replies, but ... "Do you know where he is?" she asked Mamoru.

"Yeah, I think he was with ibuki, Chrono asked him the phone to talk to his father and his aunt or that's what I heard." Mamoru told her.

* * *

 ** _Chrono..._**

 _While everyone was talking to their relatives ... Chrono thought things over until after a while he decided to take the phone and talk to his father._

"So, the time has come?" Rive asked.

"Yeah, you know... you're the worst father of all, and even now I still have to clean up your mess ... but despite all that, I want to thank you." Chrono replied, who despite everything that had happened in the land of the descent, he had matured a little, and he's no longer believed that everything had been his fault as Gastille had led him to believe.

"why do you thank me?" asks Rive, who adds... "You came here with your own strength, you are a very good fighter and many fighters recognize you, you have nothing to thank me."

"You're right, but ... if it hadn't been for you and for ibuki, I do not know where I would be right now." the redhead replied.

"Don't worry, once you defeat Gyze with the help of your friend... what do you think if we are going to eat something?" Rive told his son.

"Only if you pay." Chrono joked with his father. The talk had to end because there was someone listening to the conversation...

* * *

 _Chrono hung up the phone and went to talk to the person who had heard part of the conversation._

"How much did you hear about Tokoha?" the redhead asks her.

"Not much, but I still believe in what I said... you've matured a lot." she said with a kind smile.

"well... thank you." he answered.

"This is our last fight, right?" she asked as she walked with Chrono through the corridors.

"That seems ..." replied the redhead. "Do you feel good, you seem nervous?" Chrono asks Tokoha.

"Ha ha ha, you realized ..." she answers with a nervous smile.

"With that face anyone would notice, but since I'm the only one here tell me what happen?" Chrono asked her.

"Really, am I so obvious?" she asks.

"Yeah, but what happens?" Chrono answers him, who sits on a bench.

"Well... I worry about many things, for example ... what if we don't win, or if we win, what will happen to us?" Tokoha asked.

"Well, I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't win." replies Chrono, who adds... "but if we win, I will follow my path and find a way to meet with Dran again. I suppose Shion will try to be the head of his family and deal with business and important issues, as for you ... you said you wanted to become strong and that's why you entered the U20, and you almost beat me, I mean you can do it. "

"Thanks, but I think that I'm not strong yet." she answered, in that moment Chrono stands and takes the hands of the green-haired. "Don't say that again, you are very strong since I met you I... I ... I always thought that you are amazing." Chrono said to her, after telling that he blushes.

"Thanks Chrono, I think that made me feel a little better." She thanks him with a kind smile.

"You're welcome, but it's not the only thing that worries you, right?" Chrono asks him.

"Well ... about the other..." Tokoha said somewhat nervously, but at that moment ...

"Guys, it's time, ibuki calls us." said Shion who had interrupted Tokoha.

"Well let's go." Chrono responds, who starts walking but tries to approach Tokoha to ask her what she was going to say.

"Hey, what are you going to tell me?" Chrono whispers to the green-haired girl.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not important, I'll tell you when we get back." she answers.

After that ... the three members of Try3 say goodbye to their friends to go and face Gyze. Time passes and all the cardfighters do their best to survive the attacks of Gyze, while in the space Chrono and company made it possible to defeat the enemy. Soon after, Try3 returned home with something everyone already knew, and that was ... that Gyze had been defeated.

* * *

 **(some days later) _special event of the dragon empire..._**

"And what did you want to talk about Tokoha?" asks Chrono, who seemed to hide from something or someone.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'll go back to France." said Tokoha, who for some reason had a red blush on his cheeks.

"That's great," said Chrono, but ... he was surprised by a kiss.

"why did you do that?" Chrono asked distancing himself a little, to which Tokoha replied "because I love you."

"what did you say?" Chrono responds confused, who adds "but I thought that you ... and Miguel ... well I thought that you liked Miguel."

"I said I love you silly. When I was in Paris, I always remembered you and also... how I wanted you to be there instead of him ... Maybe I fell in love with Miguel because he reminded me a bit of you." Tokoha tells him, causing Chrono to blush at that moment.

"Well, thanks for telling me, although I don't know what to tell you." Chrono replies.

"You could answer my question." Tokoha replies.

"Which question?" Chrono answers, nervous, while Tokoha takes some air, breathes deep and asks "Do you like me or do you only see me as a friend?"

"Uhm ... well ... I've always thought you're amazing, strong and someone I can trust to keep going, but having a relationship at a distance ... do you think it would work?" Chrono asks, assuming he does feel something for her.

"We could try it." Tokoha replies, adding "I can also help you with what you are bad."

"pfft ... I'm not bad at anything." Chrono laughed, but at that moment Tokoha took out a piece of paper with a 6 that he had in his title **"** **English Exam** **"** and with the name **"Shindou Chrono"**.

"Ok, it's okay, you win." Chrono answers him.

"Well, now let's go, the others should be asking about us." she replies, who gives Chrono a kiss on the cheek and then she leaves. After that ... the days of Chrono were more difficult, since he had to study complicated equations with Kazuma and Shion tortured him with a puzzle that was completely blank. As the days progressed, Chrono was accomplishing it little by little, until that day arrived...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Years later...**_

"I knew you were involved in this, but I didn't know that the space shuttle was yours." Kamui said to a blond young man.

"I couldn't have done it alone, Chris helped a lot with the technological contribution, in terms of financing ..." Shion told him.

"I am one of the sponsors, I put all my prize money into that." said a female voice that approached where they were.

"Tokoha-chan! Long time no see. I watch all your games, you're having a very good season." Kamui replies to her, while she poses of victory and smiles a little.

"Not just Tokoha, Jaime, Hashima, Kai and many others have cooperated." Shion said as he watched the space shuttle.

"Who would have thought that he would really become an astronaut?" Kamui scoffed, while he continued talking with them.

"I know! but... there is fraud involved, how to make him a pilot only through Shion's connections?" Tokoha said joking a little.

"You really know how to hurt a guy, Tokoha." said a voice that was approaching from afar.

"Let me remind you that I have an international certificate." said Chrono, who comes to where his friends are.

"Well, we help you get there." said Kazuma, who was accompanying the redhead and he was wearing a lab coat.

"But Chrono worked hard for that." says Shion, while Chrono just smiled.

"I still can't believe it, the guy who fell into a fever from working too hard with that study group." Kamui joked, while tokoha and the others laughed when they remembered those old moments.

"How long will you continue with that Kamui-san?" said Chrono embarrassed.

"Well, it's time to leave ..." Shion said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I have to climb the rocket." said chrono vieno the space shuttle.

"Guys, you could get ahead I need to talk to the astro-idiot." Tokoha told them.

"Ok, guys let's go!" says Kamui, who leaves with Shion and Kazuma.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" asks Chrono.

"I don't have the time to tell you many things... that's why I want you to return safely from this mission." she said, who starts to cry, at that moment Chrono takes her by the waist and hugs her.

"It will take me around 2 or 1 years to come back." the redhead replies.

"I know, but ... I believe and I can wait." she tells him who kisses Chrono and starts to leave.

"You didn't tell him right?" Shion told him, who was with Kazuma waiting for Tokoha.

"What are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"You know I'm a doctor, right?" Kazuma answers her.

"And a very good one, well guys, I'm leaving now." said Tokoha, who wanted to leave fast for some reason.

"Tokoha, Since when are you pregnant?" Shion asks, that made Tokoha stop short. Tokoha had been discovered and it wasn't for more than telling Kazuma and Shion what happened ...

"Woow!" Kazuma reacts surprised.

"I didn't tell him because Chrono has to fulfill his dream, just as I am fulfilling my dream." she answers.

"But still ... he has to know." Shion told him.

"And I'll tell him ... when he get back." Tokoha replies to the blonde.

"For now let's go home, what do you think?" Kazuma said.

* * *

 _ **2 Years Later...**_

Chrono smiles as he finally went to his house to see his wife because tow years had already passed. He knocked on the door and hugged his wife while she was standing in front of him.

"Hello Tokoha, I missed you so much!" He said while kissing her. She smiled at him and let him in.

"Please, Chrono, calm down, you'll wake him up." she said smiling.

Chrono blinked. "What?" he asked confused.

Tokoha grinning and lead him upstairs and in the bed there was a baby, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Tokoha, this is ...?" Chrono asked as tears fell as he smiled. Tokoha smiled and hugged him. "Yes, he's our son, I wanted to tell you, but I kept it as a surprise."

* * *

 _ **[ Chrono Pov]**_

Woow... Childrenbut the real question is: Can I transmit love to my children?

Can I do it because I didn't receive the affection of my parents?

I was scared at that moment ... But ... Tokoha whispered to me "It's okay, this child is our son."

"..."

"If you don't know the affection of your parents, that doesn't matters... you can start by giving this child the love of us." Tokoha hugged me.

"well..."

"Yes?"

"Oh, I, absolutely, I'll absolutely protect you!" Chrono hugged Tokoha, who then said with tears "Yes, and I hope you continue to do it, my swirling head."

* * *

After that ... Chrono's smile grows. He was a father now, after what Tokoha told him,and despite the past he had he'll make sure that he and Tokoha will get the best love and afection

"Can I ask what your name is?" Chrono asked.

Tokoha smile and replied "I what to name him with you, so we'll think about it." Chrono smile and held the baby in his arms. He was really cute and delicate...

"I think we're a familly now" said Chrono, who was hugging his wife and son.

 ** _END_**


End file.
